Une année militaire
by saphire argent
Summary: Beaucoup de changements sont aportés pour la 5ième année de Harry, tant pour lui que pour l'école.
1. Premiers jours d'école

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure. Ce n'est pas un SLASH, je n'aime pas vraiment écrire ce genre là et de toute façon je n'y suis pas bonne. En tout cas, n'oubliez pas de me laisser de review sinon sois je n'ai plus assez de motivation pour continuer à taper mes histoire soit je n'ai plus d'idées pour les continuer. En souhaitant que vous l'aimiez...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPITRE 1 : PREMIERS JOURS D'ÉCOLE  
  
Rouge sang, rouge du cœur se brisera;  
  
Parcelles bleu, jaune, verte et rouges s'uniront pour former trois tout;  
  
Mauve et orange s'y joindront pour la victoire; 3 nouvelles forces, 3 alliés;  
  
Dragon, phénix, basilic;  
  
Saphir, émeraude, rubis;  
  
noir et blanc;  
  
amour et haine;  
  
vie et mort;  
  
mèneront à la réussite.  
  
Voici à quoi ressemblait le chant du choixpeau ouvrant la 5ième année de Harry. Ce dernier avait beaucoup changé au cours de l'été. Ses cheveux lui descendait maintenant dans le bas des épaules et avaient un reflet rouge, ses yeux étaient devenus plus vert forêt que vert émeraude. Il était toujours aussi petit et maigrichon. De plus, la mort de Sirius et Rhémus au cours d'une de leur mission laissait une lueur hanté dans les yeux du garçon.  
  
Il fit semblant de manger son repas en le métamorphosant au fur et à mesure puis il quitta sans remarquer la paire de yeux noirs inquiets qui le fixait.  
  
«M.Potter, je retire 50 pts à Gryffondor pour avoir raté le discours du directeur.»  
  
«Quoi!!»  
  
«60»  
  
«Mais...»  
  
«80»  
  
«Oui M.» dit le garçon avec colère.  
  
«Surveillez votre ton et retourner à votre salle commune jeune homme oh et 90pts.»  
  
«Oui M.»  
  
...  
  
«Comment as-tu pu nous faire perdre 90 points le soir de la rentré?» demandèrent furieusement plusieurs Gryffondor.  
  
«Désolé.»  
  
«Ça va aller pour cette fois mais voit à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus.»  
  
«Oui désolé»  
  
«Bon allons dormir.»  
  
...  
  
Harry se faufila dans les quartiers du maître des potions et mit un thé spécial dans le pot à thé du professeur puis il se dirigea vers la sortie mais une des portes s'ouvrit avec fracas faisant sursauter le garçon ce qui fit tomber la baguette de sa poche à son insu avant qu'il sorte à la course. Le professeur ramassa la baguette et la mis dans un tiroir avant d'aller se coucher.  
  
Harry passa au travers de ses cours de métamorphose et enchantement sans ennuis comme ils ne voyaient que de la théorie puis arriva potion.  
  
«Vous êtes en retard M.Potter, 20 pts de moins à Gryffondor»  
  
«Il reste 5 min. M.»  
  
«10 autres et allez vous asseoir»  
  
«Mais...» commença le garçon avec colère  
  
«MAINTENANT»  
  
«ooui mM.» dit en tremblant le garçon puis il alla s'asseoir.  
  
«Oh et 10 pts pour avoir répliquer.» Les Gryffondor ne regardaient non pas comme à l'habitude le professeur avec un regard meurtrier mais plutôt le garçon ce qui inquiéta le professeur. «Bon faites la potion qui est au tableau» 10 minutes avant la fin du cours la potion d'Harry explosa. «30 autres pts Potter et rester à la fin du cours les autres débarrasser la place et quitter après m'avoir remis vos potions. Lorsque tout le monde fut sorti, le professeur verrouilla la porte.  
  
«Allez dans mon bureau et assoyez vous y.» Harry le fit quelque peu débalancé par le ton calme de l'homme qui entra pour tremper 2 tasses de thé puis requitta.  
  
Harry but sa tasse de thé pour se calmer les nerfs et le professeur revint.  
  
«Tout d'abord, que faisiez vous dans mes quartiers hier soir jeune homme?» demanda le professeur en s'asseyant.  
  
«Hem... bien... hem... c'est que..»  
  
«Que diriez vous de simplement me dire la vérité jeune homme ça vous causera moins de trouble que si je découvre que vous m'avez menti et croyez moi si c'est le cas, je vais le découvrir»  
  
«J'étais fâché contre vous pour les points perdu et j'ai voulu vous faire une blague ... M.»  
  
«Bien, savez vous à quoi sert la stickus reprticus formula M.Potter?»  
  
«Non M.»  
  
«Non? Dans ce cas, que pouvez vous me dire jeune homme si je vous dis qu'elle contient 3 poils de licorne?»  
  
«Rien M. dit le garçon en penchant la tête.»  
  
«C'est bien ce que je pensais. Dorénavant et à partir de demain, vous aurez des cours supplémentaires avec moi et un autre élève tout les soirs de 7h à 10h. Pour la potion, il s'agit d'une potion qui lorsqu'elle entre en contact avec une baguette donne des renseignements sur la composition chimique de son propriétaire ce qui m'a permis de vous confectionner une potion en contre coup à votre blague mais contrairement à la votre, les effets vont durer un mois et l'antidote est beaucoup plus complexe.»  
  
«Wow!» S'exclama le garçon en voyant son reflet dans le miroir que le professeur lui tendait. Il avait des cheveux vert forêt avec des mèches argentées.  
  
«Très fidèle pour un Gryffondor» dit sarcastiquement le professeur.  
  
«Je suis sensé être à serpentar»  
  
«Même les choixpeaux sont sidérés par votre popularité quelle chance. Bon retourner à votre salle commune avant qu'une équipe tactique vienne ratisser mes donjons.»  
  
«Oui M. Bonsoir M.»  
  
«Bonsoir et ne vous avisez pas d'être en retard demain vous n'en aimeriez pas les conséquences»  
  
«Non M. je serai à l'heure.»  
  
«Bien» Harry quitta.  
  
...  
  
«Potter tu nous as encore fait perdre des points» dirent les Gryffondor encore plus furieux que la veille «Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur dans tes cheveux?»  
  
«C'est le professeur qui m'a fait ça pour 1 mois.»  
  
«Tu es mieux de trouver une solution Potter en souhaitant que la nuit porte réellement conseil.»  
  
...  
  
«Tiens Harry je t'ai fait ça pour cacher tes cheveux» dit Ron  
  
«Quoi!!? Tu pense que je vais me mettre un sac en papier sur la tête pendant un mois? T'es complètement cinglé!!»  
  
«C'est bien ce que l'on pensait Potter en plus d'être un assassin tu te rallie à serpentar. Tu va voir ce que l'on fait aux traîtres.»  
  
«Non je ne...»  
  
«Silence sale traître» Ils le batturent rudement en épargnant la tête, les mains et le cou.  
  
«Tien met ce sac maintenant et que l'on apprenne pas que tu l'ai enlever ou que tu nous ai rapporter car tu vas avoir droit à une autre correction.»  
  
Harry fit ce qui lui était demander et alla manger ou plutôt faire semblant de manger sous les rires des autres maisons sauf étonnamment serpentar. Harry "mangea" le plus vite possible et s'éclipsa rapidement. Il fut tiré dans une pièce et fut plaqué contre un mur.  
  
«Il me semble jeune homme que vous m'aviez dit aimer vos cheveux, m'auriez vous menti par hasard?» demanda froidement l'homme  
  
«Nnon mM.»  
  
«Non alors pourquoi portez vous ce sac ridicule?»  
  
«Les autres ne les aimaient pas M. Ils ont dit ne plus vouloir être mes amis si je ne le mettait pas M.»  
  
«S'ils sont prêt à vous laisser tomber pour si peu ce ne sont pas des amis. Comme je le disais M.Potter, la popularité n'est pas tout dans la vie.»  
  
«Je le sais ça!!» S'écria furieusement le garçon avec colère.  
  
«10pts de moins et surveillez votre ton avec moi jeune homme»  
  
«Oui M. je suis désolé M.»  
  
«Maintenant faites moi le plaisir de retirer ce sac et de ne plus le remettre.»  
  
« Non S.V.P. M. je ne peux pas.» Dit le garçon d'une voix suppliante.  
  
«Les Gryffondors vous auraient-ils fait du mal jeune homme?» Dit l'homme en cachant son inquiétude.  
  
«Biensur que non M, ils n'auraient jamais fait ça.» Dit le garçon avec conviction.  
  
«Bien dans ce cas donnez moi ce sac et n'en remettez pas d'autre.» Harry le fit et sorti.  
  
«Ils n'auraient jamais fait ça.» Chuchota tristement le garçon avant de se mettre à sangloter dans son lit où il passa la journée. Il décida d'aller tout de même aux donjons pour ses cours supplémentaires afin d'éviter de perdre encore plus de points et de donner une autre raison aux Gryffondors de le haïr.  
  
«Assoyez vous M.Potter vous aussi M.Malfoy.» Dit-il en voyant les 2 garçons arriver en se fusillant du regard. «Pourquoi n'étiez vous pas à vos cours aujourd'hui M.Potter» demanda-t-il en fixant le garçon dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne fit que détourner le regard. « Soit, nous réglerons ça plus tard pour l'instant je retire 20pts à Gryffondor.» «Bon, aujourd'hui, je vais vous donner un cours sur les propriétés de divers ingrédients et je vous conseil ardemment de prendre des notes. ...»  
  
Les Harry suivait nerveusement le bout de bois que le professeur se servait pour pointer les différentes photos et pot d'ingrédients. Après 1h, l'homme s'en aperçu.  
  
«Draco va préparer la chambre d'invité.»  
  
«Quoi? Pourquoi?»  
  
«Tout de suite Draco.»  
  
«Oui mon oncle.» Il alla faire ce qui lui était demander.  
  
«Harry retire ta robe et ton t-shirt.» Demanda Sévérus une fois le blond parti. «Quoi!! Non!» Puis il s'enfuit vers la porte qui se referma et verrouilla d'un coup de baguette du professeur.  
  
«S.V.P. M. laissez moi sortir.» demanda paniqué le garçon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N : Je sais que c'est Drago mais j'aime mieux Draco (de la version anglaise) 


	2. Découvertes et concéquences

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure.  
  
J'ai changé ou essayer des changé la 9ième ligne avant la fin en tout cas au lieu de : - Les 2 garçons suivaient nerveusement le bout de bois que le professeur se servait pour pointer les différentes photos et pot d'ingrédients. J'ai mise :- Harry suivait nerveusement le bout de bois que le professeur se servait pour pointer les différentes photos et pot d'ingrédients. Car j'ai réalisée que ça ne marchait pas avec la suite de mon histoire.  
  
Enfin bref, voici la suite de l'histoire en souhaitant que vous l'aimiez ...  
  
*...* Parole avec le choixpeau ~...~ Fourchlangue [...] Pensées ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPITRE 2 : DÉCOUVERTES ET CONSÉQUENCES ...  
  
Le professeur hissa le garçon qui était bien trop léger sur son épaule et l'emmena à ses quartiers. Il retira la robe et le t-shirt éléphant du garçon puis retira les sorts de dissimulation.  
  
Il était évident qu'il avait été mal sinon pas nourri de l'été et qu'il s'était fait battre violemment.  
  
«Pas lui aussi!!» S'exclama Draco «Qui...?»  
  
«Qui d'autre que son oncle Draco?»  
  
«Ce n'est pas mon oncle, je ... je suis tombé dans les escaliers, je ... je me suis battu, j'ai ... j'ai foncé dans un mur, je ... je n'ai pas arrêté de trébucher, j'ai ...»  
  
«Vous en avez fait de choses M.Potter mais comment expliquer vous les marques de couteaux dans votre dos?»  
  
«Bataille de rue.»  
  
«Je vois ... Vos brûlures?»  
  
«Je me suis brûler en faisant à manger et en repassant.»  
  
«Votre mal nutrition?»  
  
«J'étais trop déprimé pour manger»  
  
«D'accord, on va dire que je vous crois. Les marque de fouet et de ceinture?»  
  
«Je me suis puni de la mort de Cédric.»  
  
Le professeur secoua la tête. D'accord, nous en reparleront un autre jour pour l'instant je vais vous soigner et vous coucherez ici ce soir et le reste de la semaine. Vous pourrez retourner à votre salle commune dimanche soir.  
  
Il donna une potion à Harry qui la but et se mit à hurler pendant une dizaine de minutes. Ses os étaient ressoudés mais encore douloureux et ses coupures et brûlures presque totalement disparues.  
  
«Dans une semaine, il ne devrait rester que quelques bleus.»  
  
«Merci M.»  
  
«Bon au lit messieurs et bonne nuit.»  
  
La semaine se passa bien puis Harry retourna à son dortoir.  
  
«Comme ça Potter, tu n'as toujours pas trouver de solution pour tes cheveux? Dommage.»  
  
4 Gryffondors lui tinrent chacun un pied ou une main au sol tandis qu'un autre se plaçait derrière lui.  
  
«On est mieux de ne pas t'entendre ou encore apprendre qu'un prof. A été mis au courant.» Il lui donnèrent 10 coups de fouet. «On répétera la procédure jusqu'à ce que tes cheveux soit correct.  
  
En effet, tout les soirs il avait droit à ce traitement sans compter les coups, les croche-pieds et autres blessures qu'il recevait au cours de la journée par ces "camarades". C'est pourquoi, le dimanche matin, on pouvait voir le garçon à genoux en larmes aux pieds du maitre de potion le suppliant de lui arranger ses cheveux.  
  
«Levez vous et suivez moi jeune homme.» Il conduisit le jeune homme à la chambre qu'il lui avait donné. «Assoyez-vous sur le lit» Harry fit ce qu'il lui était demandé. Le professeur lui enleva de nouveau son chandail. «Couchez-vous sur le ventre.» Il redit à nouveau la formule pour retirer les sorts de dissimulation.  
  
«Qui vous a fait ça?»  
  
«Personne M.»  
  
«Je ne me répéterai pas jeune homme qui?»  
  
«3 serp...»  
  
«D'accord, ça suffit, j'en ai assez de vos constants mensonges. Debout et remettez votre t-shirt.» dit l'homme avec fureur.  
  
«Ooui mmM.» Il attrapa le bras du garçon et le tira rudement au bureau du directeur où il lui fi avaler de force du véritassérum (pas sure si ça s'écrit comme ça mais bon...), montra les blessures au directeur et commença son interrogatoire.  
  
«Qui vous a fait ça?»  
  
«La plupart des Gryffondors.»  
  
«Ils doivent être punis Albus»  
  
«Leur crime est ordinairement payé par l'expulsion mais je ne peux pas renvoyer une maison complète... Je vais aller voir le choixpeau...»  
  
* On ne se donne même pas la peine d'écouter ce que je dis et on vient ce plaindre après. Rouge sang, rouge du sang se brisera... Les membres de Gryffondor s'attaquent, ils ne sont plus unis, ils sont brisés. Parcelles bleu vert jaune et rouge s'uniront pour former 3 tout; Quelques membres des 4 maisons formeront 3 nouvelles maisons. Le reste sera expliqué en temps et lieu. Envoi moi chaque élève et je vais te dire s'ils doivent être expulsés, envoyé à la petite école de ton frère ou gardés ici et ensuite donne à tout le monde un congé d'une durée indéterminée. *  
  
Le choixpeau fit expulser 25 personnes par maisons dont Ron et Hermione, envoya la plupart à campagna et les personnes suivantes restèrent.  
  
Pour Gryffondor : Ginny Weasley, Albert Barde, George Weasley, Fred Weasley, Neville Longdubat et Harry Potter  
  
Pour Serpentar : Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambiny, Arthur Power, Marie Roswell, Xavier Roswell et Stéphanie Alarmée.  
  
Pour Serd'aigle : Jade Tantale, Stéphanie Heartwell, Ethan Heartwell, Salia Blano, Angella Imbeau et Orinus Luna.  
  
Et pour Poustoufle (C'est bien ça??) : Héléna thungstène, Marie Thungstène, Jasmine Arlo, Joseph Arlo, Ernest Paul et Jean-François Horla.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bon j'espère que vous avez aimé...  
  
Je sais que Rogue n'est pas lui même mais selon moi toute cette froideur n'est qu'un acte et sous ce masque de glace ce cache quelqu'un de bien mais bon c'est mon opinion.  
  
C'est peut être ridicule comme façon de mettre du monde dehors de l'école mais j'avais de besoin d'un motif et j'ai pensée à celui-là surtout que je ne voulais pas avoir Ron et Hermione cette fois-ci...  
  
Enfin bref dites moi ce que vous en pensez... Je sais que ce chapitre est plutôt court mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en taper plus ce soir... 


	3. Continuation de la réforme aquadémique

Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et quelques personnages que vous découvrirez au fur et à mesure.  
  
Bon, je crois que je vous dois quelques explications car en lisant les reviews qui m'ont été envoyées, j'ai réalisée que j'ai omise plusieurs détails importants. Tout d'abord, Voldemort à causer beaucoup de dommages pendant l'été et comme tout les gryffondors savent que c'est grâce à Harry s'il est revenu en quelques sorte il sont moins tolérant mais en plus lorsqu'il arrive avec des cheveux dans les couleurs de serpentar ils considèrent qu'il s'est réellement rallié à l'ennemi. Pour ce qui est de Ron et Hermione, comme pour cette fois je ne voulais pas les avoir dans mon histoire, j'ai décidée qu'ils feraient partie du groupe qui serait contre lui et qu'ils le dirigeraient en quelques sorte se sentant atteint d'avoir été meilleur ami avec un assassin. En souhaitant que cela débrouille un peu l'histoire et permet de comprendre un peu le fonctionnement de mon esprit tordu. Ah et les changement dans l'école vont êtres expliqués dans ce chapitre et peut-être le prochain.  
  
Enfin bref, voici la suite de l'histoire en souhaitant que vous l'aimiez ...  
  
... Parole avec le choixpeau ... Fourchlangue [...] Pensées   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --   
  
CHAPITRE 3 : CONTINUATION DE LA RÉFORME AQUADÉMIQUE.  
  
2 jours plus tard, l'école de beauxbâtons fut attaquée et plusieurs élèves, professeurs et la directrice moururent.  
  
L'école de beauxbâtons vient d'être attaquée et ils n'ont plus de directrice. dit Albus au choixpeau.  
  
Bien fait les venir ici avec les élèves de Durmstrang (je sais vraiment pas comment l'écrire...) je vais faire la même chose que pour les élèves d'ici. Tu feras aussi venir dans 1 semaine Bill Weasley, Charlies Weasley, Marcus Flint, Pamella Heartwell et Anne Johnson, ainsi que 5 excellents anciens élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang ils vont pouvoir aider. Oh et c'est bien Maxime qui a pris la relève de Karkarof?  
  
À son grand déplaisir oui.  
  
Bien je veux lui parler lorsqu'il arrivera mais pour l'instant passe moi Sévérus.  
  
D'accord  
  
Ah Sévérus, comment vas-tu?  
  
Bien  
  
Excellent, tu ne dois plus espionner, Voldemort étant l'héritier de Serpentar à une certaine connection avec moi et j'ai senti qu'il le sait pour ta position de traître dans ses rangs.  
  
Quoi?!! Si tu crois que je vais écouter un vieux tas de chiffons bon pour les vidanges comme toi tu te trompe royalement. Il allait retirer le choixpeau.  
  
Sévérus Harold William Rogue, si tu ose me retirer de sur ta tête pendant que je te parle tu peux être sûr que ton frère va être mis au courrant!! Sévérus s'était raidit et avait pâlit en entendant ces mots.  
  
Tu ne ferais pas ça pour vrai?  
  
Bien sur surtout qu'il doit venir sous peu.  
  
D'accord, qu'est ce que tu veux? demanda le professeur irrité de se faire manipulé par un bout de tissus.  
  
Je n'ai pas encore expliqué le plan à Albus mais nous allons réformer l'école. J'ai choisi 24 élèves de Poudlard de 3ième à 7ième année et je vais faire la même chose avec Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Nous formerons 3 maisons, la plus faible, en tenant compte que je n'ai choisi que des élèves avec un fort potentiel, sera la maison des phénix, la moyenne sera la maison des basilics et la plus forte sera celle des dragons. Tu feras parti des enseignants s'occupant de la maison des dragons bien évidemment. L'instruction se fera par maison c'est-à-dire que chaque maison aura ses enseignants et ses salles de classes. Cependant, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il n'y aura pas d'interaction entre les maisons. En effet, elle devront être près l'une de l'autre et devrons se connaître parfaitement sachant les forces, les faiblesses, les qualités, les défauts de chaque membre de chaque maison. Pour ce qui est du fonctionnement, je crois qu'un style militaire serait l'idéal. En effet, nous sommes en guerre et dans une telle situation une discipline totale est de mise et quoi de mieux qu'un style militaire pour l'instaurer? Ils discutèrent une bonne période de temps à ce sujet Je veux te parler 1 fois minimum par semaine Sévérus.  
  
D'accord  
  
À bientôt Sévérus et n'oubli pas de ne pas retourner espionner, un espion mort ne sert à rien.  
  
[S'il croit que je vais écouter un vieux tas de chiffons] Il retira le choixpeau.  
  
...  
  
Le lendemain midi, 1h après l'arrivée de l'école de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons.  
  
Ah Maxime, comment vas-tu?  
  
Bien merci.  
  
J'ai cru comprendre que tu "adorais" ton poste de directeur? L'homme émit un son mécontent.  
  
Pas vraiment non.  
  
Bien dans ce cas tu ne seras pas contre un poste de professeur?  
  
Évidemment pas.  
  
Parfait... Il expliqua les fait à Maxime. Bon, je veux une discussion avec toi minimum une fois par semaine et tu vas devoir surveiller ton frère qui ne veux pas m'écouter et arrêter son espionnage. Il ne veux pas écouter les conseils d'un vieux tas de chiffons.  
  
Je vois, merci. Je ne m'inquiète pas trop par exemple. Peut-être ne veut- il pas écouter les conseils d'un vieux tas de chiffons mais je suis sur qu'il va reconsidéré la chose lorsque je lui aurai parlé, après tout je l'ai fait changé de camp à peine une semaine après qu'il soit entré au service de Voldemort; Je serai sûrement en mesure de le convaincre. Bon bien à la semaine prochaine. Il enleva le choixpeau et alla parler à son frère.  
  
Le choixpeau passa un à un les élèves des 2 écoles et en choisi une fois de plus 24 de chaque pour rester à Poudlard. La semaine se passa bien, ils discutèrent du déroulement de l'année à venir. Le choixpeau avait dit quels professeurs et quels élèves allaient être dans quelle maison ce qui donnait ceci pour la maison des dragons. (Je vais me concentrer sur cette maison tout le long de l'histoire; pas que les autres ne sont pas importantes mais l'action ne se déroule pas autours d'eux.)  
  
Élèves : Rufus Chronis (B) Raphaël Malfoy (B) Alexander Rogue (D) William Malfoy (B) Harry Potter (P) Neville Longdubat (P) Draco Malfoy (P) Aragon Firos (D) George Weasley (P) Fred Weasley (P) Sébastien Rogue (D) Mystral Firos (D) Ginny Weasley (P) Crystale Tantale (B) Florence Malfoy (B) Mélissa Rogue (D) Blaise Zambiny (P) Aéris Firos (D) Julie Rogue (D) Jade Tantale (P) Stéphanie Malfoy (B) Orchide Firos (D) Océane Lavictoire (B) Éléonore Bastien (B)  
  
Anciens élèves : Charlies Weasley (P), Bill Weasley (P), Marcus Flint (P), Victor Krum (D) et Fleur Delacour (B)  
  
Professeurs : Minerva McGonagall (P),Amétiste Tantale (B), Zack Rogue (D), Maxime Rogue (D), Sévérus Rogue (P), Saphira Tantale (B), Julie Lefrançois (B), Alexandre Bastien (B), Sérénité Rogue (B), Isabella Rogue (D), Steven Bastien (B), Satania Malfoy (B), Adrien Lanthane (B), Amélia Malfoy (B), Marc Bastien (B), Lucius Malfoy (-), Narcissia Malfoy (-) et Adélaïde Bastien (B).  
  
B : Beauxbâtons, P : Poudlard, D : Drumstrang  
  
La fin de la semaine arriva et les 15 anciens élèves choisi arrivèrent.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --   
A/N : Les prochains chapitres seront plus intéressant du fait que j'ai presque terminée d'introduire les personnages et les ramifications de l'école. Dans le prochain chapitre, les "sous-officiers" vont suivre leur entraînement et peut-être que les élèves vont revenir de cong


	4. Entraînement des chefs

  
  
**DISCLAIMER** : Rien n'est à moi comme vous avez du vous en douter. Je ne vis pas en Angleterre je n'ai pas tout plein d'argent et je ne suis pas un auteur connue.  
  
**A/N** : Désolée de ne pas avoir continué avant j'étais plutôt en panne d'inspiration. J'ai modifiée un peu le dernier paragraphe du chapitre précédent mais ce n'ai rien de réellement important ça faisait juste pas fonctionner ce chapitre ci. 

... Parole avec le choixpeau ... Fourchlangue [...] Pensées - ... Paroles  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -  
  
**CHAPITRE 4 : L'ENTRAINEMENT DES CHEFS**

- Ah, Charlies, Bill, Marcus comment allez-vous?

- Bien M.

- Excellent, et je suppose qu'ici nous avons Mll Arabella Château et Mll Sandy Rosaine de Beauxbâtons ?

- Oui M

- Ah bonjour Mll Delacour comment allez-vous?

- Bien merci M.

- Bien bien. ... Ah bonjour M.Krum Le garçon hôcha la tête. Et je suppose qu'ici nous avons M.Armien Laradon et M.Bruno Arvitich . ... Ravi de faire votre connaissance Messieux.

Il salua ainsi les 15 gar¸ons et filles.

- Bon et si l'on passait à mon bureau? ... Dans 2 semaines, les élèves vont revenir de congé; D'ici là, vous serez en formation intensive. Vous reçeverez votre horaire ce soir au souper d'ici là vous êtes libre.

- À ce soir M.

- Ah une dernière chose, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez tous des animagies non déclarés?

- Hem ... oui M. Répondirent t'ils hésitants

- Parfait, un cours de moins à votre horaire.

...

Le souper arriva.

- Bon vos cours intentifs seront du 10 septembre, demain, au 22 septembre puis vous aurez le 23 de libre puisque les élèves reviendront le 24. Ces cours vous seront donner par les professeurs des dragons, qui se trouve à regrouper les élèves et les professeurs qui ont le plus de puissance mais surtout le plus de potentiel. Cependant, un plus grand potentiel mène à de plus grandes attentes et à un travail plus ardus mais la plupart de ces professeurs vont facilement pouvoir instaurer une dicipline forçant tout les élèves de cette maison à travailler adéquatement et à respecter toutes les règles comme vous pourez bien vite le constater. Sur ce bonne nuit messieux dammes, demain vous devez être en tenue sportive à l'entrée du château pour 5h00 mais pour l'instant voici vos horaires.

Lever : 4h30 , Execices matinaux : 5h00 , Déjeuner: 5h00 , Période 1 : 7h à 12h , Période 2 : 13h à 18h , Période 3 : 19h à 0h

Lundi 10 : (1) Botanique, (2) Potion, (3) Charme

Mardi 11 : (1) Métamorphose, (2) Magie élémentale, (3) Magie sans baguette

Mercredi 12 : (1) Magie noire et blanche, (2) Auto Défence, (3) Soins

Jeudi 13 : (1) Duel, (2) Politique, (3) Tactique

Vendredi 14 : (1) Leadership, (2) Créatures magiques, (3) Potion

Samedi 15 : (1) Charme, (2) Métamorphose, (3) Magie élémentale

Dimanche 16 : (1) Magie sans baguette, (2) Magie noire et blanche, (3) Auto défence

Lundi 17 : (1) Soins, (2) Duel, (3) Politique

Mardi 18 : (1) Tactique, (2) Leadership, (3) Potion

Mercredi 19 : (1) Auto défence, (2) Duel, (3) Leadership

Jeudi 20 : (1) Politique, (2) Tactique, (3) Potion

Vendredi 21 : (1) Auto défence, (2) Duel, (3) Leadership

Samedi 22 : (1) Politique, (2) Tactique, (3) Leadership

Dimanche 23 : Cong

Lundi 24 : Arrivée des élèves

- Ce n'est pas un peu charg

- C'est nécessaire, vous allez assister les professeur dans leur cours, vous vous devez donc de connaitre la matière. De plus il s'agit pour vous d'une manière d'obtenir une maîtrise générale étant donné que chaque enseignant à une maîtrise spécifique ou globale. Vous allez être 3 ans assistants instructeurs et allez par la suite obtenir votre maîtrise vous permettant de joindre le corps enseignant si cela vous le dit.

- Ah c'est chouette j'ai toujours voullue être une apprentie mais cette tradition est quasie éteinte et ça coutait trop cher.

- Bien, vous devriez aller vous coucher, les 2 prochaines semaines vont être dures.

- Oui M. bonne nuit M.

- Bonne nuit et bonnes semaines mes enfants.

...

- Merde, ... Charlies, il est 5h05 et tout le monde dort encore. Dit Bill

- Quoi!!! Marcus, Armien Bruno Victor ..... On est en retard!! Cria le roux

Ils s'abillèrent en vitesse et arrivèrent en même temps que les filles dans leur salle commune,

- Salut les filles j'espère que qui que ce soit qui va s'occuper de nous sera indulgent.

- Ouais

Ils coururent à l'extérieur mais se figèrent sur place et blèmirent en voyant qui était assient sur une roche à discuter en les attendants. En effet il s'agissait du pire professeur de chacune de leurs écoles.

- Bon matin messieux, mesdames, vous êtes soit dit en passant en retard mais pour aujourd'hui uniquement nous allons l'accepter que celà ne se reproduise plus. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Satania Malfoy et j'étais précédement professeur de DCFM à beauxbâtons. Autant vous avertir tout de suite, je hais le manque de dicipline autrement dit, l'enfantillage, le manque de respect et le flanage ne sera pas toléré.

- Bon je me présente, Maxime Rogue, moi aussi ancien professeur de DCFM puis ensuite directeur de Durmstrang et voici mon frère Sévérus ancien professeur de potion ici même. Nous avons les mêmes goûts sur la dicipline que Mme Malfoy et vous conseillons donc de ne pas nous tester mais libre à vous d'en vérifier les conséquences.

- Bon allons-y suivez moi en 2 rang droits.

Sévérus se mit à courir suivit des 15 élèves qui étaient suivit de Maxime. Satania se plaça à droite des 2 rangs. Ils firent 2 tours du château puis les jeunes adultes s'écroulèrent sur le sol épuisés.

- Debout et faites l'allé-retour à la marche d'ici au lac. ... Bon maitenant faites 20 push-up, ... Bien 20 set-up, ... Bien 20 jumping-jack(C'est bien ça??) double, maintenant 20 squats bien excellent.Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Bon suivez moi. .... Voici votre uniforme pour les 2 prochaines semaines.

Il leur remit à chacun une robe de combat grise standart, un t-shirt noir, des pantallons noirs, des bottes de combat noirs, une dague sans ornement, un bâton noir, un porte dague uni et un porte baguette ordinaire.

- Et voci vos livres pour cette année. Il leur remit une 50aine de livres.

- Il faut apprendre tout ça!!!

- Oui et vous aurez un examen à la fin de l'année et des cours tout les dimanches.

- Ok

- Il vous reste 40 minutes pour manger et vous préparer pour votre prochain cours qui aura lieu dans la serre #5. Ne soyez pas en retard et je compte que ceux qui savent le chemin le montre aux autres.

- Oui M.

...

Ils arrivèrent 10 minutes à l'avance.

- Ah bonjour messieux dames, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je me présente Ivy Chourave, dans ce cours, vous allez apprendre à cultiver, entretenir et ceuillir les diverses plantes que vous allez devoir utiliser en potion et en soins. ....

Le cours se passa sans problèmes puis ils allèrent dinner épuisés d'un long 5 hre de théorie et de travail dans la terre.

- Comme vous avez terminé de manger messieux dames, je vais vous mener à votre prochain cours. Dit un grand garçon dans la 20aine avec des cheveux noirs charbon, des yeux bleus nuit et une figure sévère qui ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Sévérus. Il avait une stature conseillant une obéissance complète et immédiater. Il les mena dans un grand labo de potion avec des étagères pleines de livres sur le sujet, d'ingrédients et d'outils de travail sans compter les centaines de fioles multicolores.

- Bonjour je me présente, Zack Rogue ...

- Rogue comme dans Maxime et Sévérus Rogue?

- Oui et je vous prirais de ne plus m'interrompe lorsque je parle.

- Oui Désolé M.

- Ça va aller mais voyez à ce que ça ne se reproduise plus.

- Oui M.

- Bien je suis le fils de Maxime Rogue pour votre information personnelle pas que ça change quoi que ce soit. Bon, aujourd'hui, nous allons voir les propriétés des différents ingrédients et comment ils interragissent ensemble. ...

Ils purent enfin sortir de leur 5 hres de théorie 50 pages de notes plus tard. Puis après le souper ils furent conduits dans une grande salle qui avait été aménagée pour les cours de charme. En fait, tout le château s'était remodelé en vu des changement dans les technique d'instruction et les besoins qu'il s'en résulterait. En effet, il y avait maintenant 3 plus grandes salles communes au lieu de 4, une plus petite infirmerie, 30 grandes salles de classes au lieu de 150 plus petites et diverses salles de spécialité et entrainement. Le cours de charmes fut comme les 2 autres, long plate théorique et pénible de telle sorte que les 9 apprentis allèrent se coucher après avoir judicieusement placer leur alarme.

Le lendemain les 3 même professeur les attendaient pour leur exercices matinaux qui furent plus long et dur que la veille. Ils allèrent déjeuner puis une ravissante dame dans la 40aine vint les mener à leur cours de métamorphose. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux lui descendant au milieu du dos, un visage radieux et appaisant et des yeux bleu ciel.

- Bon, je me présente, Améthise Tantale, je vais comme vous avez pu vous en douter vous donner des cours de métamorphose. Ah oui je viens de l'école de beauxbâtons. ...

Elle était très gentille et patiente. Le cours fut encore une fois constitué de théorie en masse. Ils allèrent dinner puis une femme qui ressemblait comme 2 goutes d'eau à Améthise avec des yeux verts Émeraudes et en un peu plus jeune vint les chercher.

- Bon, tout à l'heure, vous avez eu ma soeur, je me présente Saphira Tantale j'ensaignait tout comme ma soeur à beaux bâtons.

Voyant qu'elle semblait patiente et gentille une des filles de Poudlard osa poser la question qui la tracassait depuis la veille étant donné que tout les autres professeurs l'avaient dit sauf lui ...

- Hem excusez-moi madame mais où enseignait le professeur Zack Rogue?

- À Durmstrang.

- Ok Merci.

...

Et encore une fois ils eurent droit à 5 hres de théorie. Un homme de grande taille avec des yeux verts pomme et des cheveux chatains coupés au bas des oreilles affichant un air strict vint les chercher à la fin du repas pour leur troisième et dernier cours de la journée.

- Bonjour messieux dames, je ne veux voir aucune baguettes dans ce cours donc serrez les et ne les sortez qu'en cas d'urgence est-ce clair?

- Oui M.

- Bien, je me présente Adrien Lanthane, je viens de Beauxbâtons et vais vous apprendre à utiliser votre magie lorsque vous n'avez pas accès à votre baguette. ...

Le début de la journée du lendemain fut comme la veille puis Sévérus vint les chercher pour leur premier cours. Ce dernier ne devant plus espionner Voldemort avait repris son apparence normale. (étant donné que son frère l'avait clairement menacé de toutes sortes de choses s'il osait retourner espionner passant par être consigné dans les quartier du dit frère, reçevoir la fessée, avoir des corvées pour une éternité et Sévérus connaissait suffisament son frère pour savoir qu'il ne lançait jamais une menace en l'air donc non seulement elles( de 30) serait exécutés mais elle le serait toutes malgé ses 35 ans.) Ses cheveux n'étaient plus gras mais soyeux et brillants ramenés en queue de cheval avec un reflet bleuté, ses yeux étaient toujours noirs mais moins glaciaux, son nez ne semblait pas cassé, sa peau semblait saine et bronzée et son corps juste bien musclé de quoi en faire tomber plus d'une. Il ne portait non pas ses longues robes noires mais plutôt une paire de pantalons en cuir bien moullant, un t-shirt vert forêt lui aussi moulant et une robe de combat bleu roy avec une paire de bottes de combat en cuir noir. Pour courroner le tout et rehausser son charme, il portait une paire de lunettes se marriant parfaitement à son visage. Le tout lui donnait une allure 20 ans plus jeune. À ses côtés se tenait maxime qui en tout points ressemble à Sévérus excepé ses cheveux courts et ses 10 ans de plus.

- Bon moi et Maxime allons vous donner les cours de magie blanche et noire....

Une fois de plus le cours se passa sans inconvénient outre le fait que ce fut encore une fois 5hres de théorie à ne plus finir.

- En tout cas à ce rythme là on va avoir des muscles puissants dans le poignet.

- Ouais

2 filles ravissantes d'une 20aine d'années, l'une avec de longs cheveux noirs lui descendant au fesses, des yeux vert Émeraude et l'autre la même chose en blonde aux yeux bleu saphire vinrent les chercher pour leur cours d'auto défence.

- Bonjour je me présente, Amélia Malfoy, fille de Satania Malfoy (disons qu'elle à prise le nom de sa mère) et voici ma meilleure amie Sérénité Rogue fille de Maxime Rogue. Cette année nous allons nous occuper des cours d'auto défence et après ces 2 semaines-ci vous aller nous aider à monitorer les plus jeunes. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps pour vous apprendre c'est pourquoi nous n'accepterons aucun écart de conduite ...

- Comme ci vous pouviez nous en empêcher à la grosseur ... Ricanna un des garçons de Durmstrang qui ce retrouva rapidement plaqué sur le sol dans une position plutôt douloureuse.

- Que vous avez. ... D'accord, d'accord désolé.

- Bon, nous venons de beauxbâtons en passant maintenant commençons ...

Le cours passa rapidement comme il était mi-théorique et mi-pratique.

(Ouf j'ai bientôt fini!! Je ne présente plus jamais mes personnage comme ça tout du moins plus jamais excepté la prochaine série de personnages comme c'est déjà préparer désolé si c'est plutôt endormant.)

Ils allèrent manger puis une jeune femme vint les chercher.

- Bonjour je me présente(je sais ils font tous pareil) Julie Lefrançois, c'est moi qui vais donner les cours de soins. Nous allons apprendre tant les méthodes moldues, ancestrales, druidiques, elfiques que les méthodes traditionnelles ...

La fille avait de cheveux blonds juste assez frisés pour être jolies. Elle était de grande taille et semblait être dans la 20aine tout comme Sérénité, Zack et Amélia.

Le lendemain après déjeuner; un homme dans la trentaine avec des cheveux chatains courts vint les chercher accompagné d'un homme dans la vingtaine de la même allure.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, le cours de duel est en fait pour mettre en pratique ce que vous avez appris dans vos autres cours. Votre rôle cette année sera de démontrer et monitorer. Je me présente Stephen Bastien et voici mon frère Marc. Dit le plus vieux.

Ils se batirent en duel à l'aide de tout ce qu'ils avaient apprient dans les journées précédentes.

- À chacune des 3 prochaines périodes nous prendrons 5 de vous pour monitorer les autres. Vous pouvez quitter.

- Hem Messieux, de quelle école vous venez?

- Ne sommes nous pas curieux? De Beauxbâtons.

...

- Bonjour tout le monde. Dit l'une de leur 2 enseignantes suivantes. Je me présente, Narcissia Malfoy et voici Isabella Rogue.

Elle pointa une ravissante jeune femme d'environs l'âge à Sévérus avec de longs cheveux noirs ornés de mèches bleus et de splendides yeux Saphires très foncés.

- Nous allons vous donner le cours de politique et Éthique. Dans ce cours nous allons vous enseigner les différents systèmes politiques et les lois des différentes communautés magiques et non magiques. Nous allons aussi vous apprendre les règles d'éthique des différents paliés de la population tant magique que moldue et ce pour les plus grandes civilisation.

...

Lucius Malfoy vint ensuite les chercher pour leur cours de tactique où il se présenta et présenta le cours. Le lendemain, Satania Malfoy qui ressemblait à un Lucius 10 ans plus vieux au féminin vint les chercher pour leur cours de leadership. Ensuite, un garçon identique à Marc Bastien (Son jumeau en fait) Vint les chercher pour leur cours de créatures.

- Bonjour Messieux dames, je vais vous apprendre comment être sécuritaire avec différentes sortes de créatures, comment en prendre soin, comment s'en débarasser, mais principalement comment se procurer les ingrédients pour potion qu'il constituent.

Ensuite ils urent leur cours de potion. Le reste des 2 semaine se distribua entre cours, repas et dodo et fut sans évènements majeurs.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Je suis vraiment désolée je sais que ce chapitre est vraiment mais vraiment nul mais c'était la façon la plus simple d'introduire autant de personnage à la fois. Encore une fois désolée, il ne me reste plus qu'un groupe de personnage à introduire puis je vais pouvoir avancer l'histoire pas que je sache présentement où elle s'en va, donc si vous avez des idées ne vous gênés pas ...

Prochain chapitre : Dernières préparations avant l'arrivé des élèves et peut être même surement leur arrivé.


End file.
